


Freedom

by Ninniacthel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I wrote this hella long time ago, Not-really-good Poetry, Originally Posted on FictionPress (the Original Work website of Fanfiction.Net), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninniacthel/pseuds/Ninniacthel
Summary: An old poem about living freely without all the daily pressure and stress on top of you. :)





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this poem is super old and I wrote this on a whim back in high school so it's probably not a good one but I didn't want to let it 'die' in FictionPress so I've decided to cross-post it here :D I almost forgot about this poor poem XDD
> 
> Originally written on: 25/2/2016

Gazing from the windowsill

towards the azure sky.

The never ending sea of blue

that lifts the heart with joy.

Fluffy cottons hanging above

with feathered friends gliding across.

And that is when I wonder,

what it feels like to fly?

To glide across the blue,

to soar over the clouds,

to tumble freely in the air

and leave all stress behind?

A pair of wings to take me

far and wide,

I wonder how it feels like

to have two feet off the ground?


End file.
